


I tried to reach the stars

by kuraamaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #help i dont know what this is #tbh you can just imagine any ship #kagehina #theyre in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraamaki/pseuds/kuraamaki
Summary: They meet again
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I tried to reach the stars

they met again, memories flew in their minds so quickly, like they seemed to make fun of those years for seeming like eternity. Between these memories, he could dissociate one of them, his favorite one. Both of them, laying on the fresh ground, every inches of his skin feeling the humid grass beneath him, he seemed so light he could swear he was levitating. They were looking at the stars, reaching for their attention. His partner right next to him, his breath almost forming a promise (i’ll always be there). The stars weren’t answering or even paying attention to them, he started imagining what they were talking about up there, he desperately wanted to be a part of their conversation. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, he gave up.  
What a nice coincidence it was to meet Him again when the sky was wearing its most beautiful clothes, white shiny little dots, like it wanted to be everyones first topic of conversation. But this time, as their eyes met, as they started getting closer and closer, as their lips collapsed, it wasn’t them trying to reach the stars. it was the shiny army they spent so much hours observing that wanted to read directly into their hearts, like every soldier was jealous of them for mastering an art that had so many versions and was so detailed. Love. Something you cannot explain out loud, something you can prove the best by acts, proving it. As their lips cruelly separated, he realized he didn’t have to imagine their mouth forming words or any phrases ever, they were finally said out loud. Those three words we’re all so scared to admit, sounding menacing and reassuring at the same time. Kageyama hadn’t said these words like it was an engagement for both of them, he sounded vulnerable, horrified of not being able to predict what Hinata was going to respond. He’s kind of an idiot, but so is Hinata. They made their hearts understand each other by kissing, like they both seemed scared words would break their and the stars’ bond.


End file.
